


Supermarket Adventure

by indigorose50



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Comfort Food, Dentistry, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Health Advice, M/M, Wisdom Teeth, small amount of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: In which the kids help their hero, Sportacus helps his boyfriend, and Robbie sleeps off his wisdom teeth operation.





	Supermarket Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sequesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sequesters/gifts).



> Hello friends! This is for Sequesters, author of ["Atop The Billboard"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392360/chapters/21262403) , who gets their wisdom teeth out today. This fic is full of researched facts about wisdom teeth as well as parodies of what happened to me during/post surgery. Tried not to sugar coat it, but tried not to scare people. 
> 
> Enjoy! And wish [Sequesters](https://aleinnilatibae.tumblr.com/) a speedy recovery!

“So what _are_ wisdom teeth?” Stephanie asked. She and the others had met Sportacus in the park. Ziggy had his hand in his mouth, trying to find his wisdom teeth.

“They are teeth in the very back of your mouth,” Sportacus explained. “Yours are probably not grown in yet, Ziggy.”

Ziggy withdrew his hand and turned to Trixie. “Can I see _yours_ then?”

Sportacus shook his head. “None of you have your wisdom teeth yet. They will grow in when you’re older.”

Trixie sniffed. “I wouldn’t let you stick your hand in my mouth anyway!”

“And Robbie got his taken _out_?!” Stingy cried in horror.

“It’s a common surgery—”

“No one is _ever_ taking out _my_ teeth!” Stingy put his hands over his chin. “Never! They’re _mine_!”

Sportacus put a hand on Stingy’s shoulder. “You do not have to worry about that for a long time, Stingy. Besides, it is good to get them out. They are so far back in your mouth that it is hard to keep them clean. And they can cause trouble for the teeth you already have.”

Stingy still rubbed his jaw and glared at Sportacus, as if he was about to take Stingy’s wisdom teeth himself. Ziggy spoke before the other boy could lash out again. “I bet Robbie didn’t like losing his wisdom teeth. He always calls himself a genius.” Ziggy looked mournful. “Poor guy. He won’t like being less smart.”

Stifling a laugh, Sportacus said, “They are not called wisdom teeth because they make you smart, Ziggy.”

“Oh.” He frowned. “They why _are_ they called that?”

“Um…”

Face partially obscured by his wrist computer, it was Pixel who answered. “They used to be called ‘third molars’ but people started calling them ‘wisdom teeth’ because they come in when you’re older and wiser.”

Sportacus blinked, a little taken aback. “There we go, then.”

“You told us Robbie got his out this morning and now you need our help,” Stephanie pointed out. That seemed to being everyone back to the matter at hand. Stingy even let go of his jaw. “What do you need?”

“Well, you all know how I am with sweet stuff.” It was an understatement so the kids just nodded. “I want to get Robbie some sweet foods that he can eat without being in pain. Soft things you don’t need your molars to eat.” Sportacus put his hands on his hips and grinned. “What do you say? Supermarket adventure?”

Everyone pumped a fist in the air and repeated, “Supermarket adventure!”

The six of them made their way to Lazytown’s supermarket. Right away, Sportacus had to explain to Trixie that yes, gum is soft and sweet, but you need your molars to truly enjoy it. Then he had Pixel look up why straws were a bad idea after Ziggy tried tossing eight packs of the stuff in their cart.

“Oh! Let’s get this!” Ziggy ran back over with a carton depicting a smiling monkey. “This is so good! Mom lets me have it when I have a bad day at school!”

Trixie took a look. “Banana chocolate milk?”

Sportacus perked up at the idea of getting Robbie to eat fruit. “If you like it, Ziggy, I’m sure Robbie will not mind the banana,” he said, putting the carton of ‘Sir Banana’ in the cart.

They spent over an hour at the store. They grabbed different kinds of Jell-O, chocolate instant-breakfast, a whole cheese cake, canned frosting, a few cans of broth, and potato bread and Nutella.

“I think this should be okay,” Sportacus said when the cart was full. As a reward, he had let the kids pick out a treat for themselves. Ziggy happily licked his lollypop as they picked a checkout line.

“What’s Robbie doing now?” Trixie asked as they left, weighed down with bags.

“He fell asleep when we got home. Bessie is sitting with him now in case he needs something.” Said Sportacus, who was carrying the most bags.

Ziggy still only held his lollypop. “When can he come up and play with us again?”

“He will not be fully recovered for about two weeks but he might be okay enough to move around in a few days.”

Pixel smiled. “We can always go down and see him! He might need help eating all these sweets!”

“Good idea!” Stephanie said. “Can we visit him, Sportacus? Please?”

Five pairs of pleading eyes turned in his direction. Sportacus couldn’t hold back his own smile. “He is lucky to have friends like you all. But not today. He will probably not be in a good mood.”

Stingy turned up his nose. “I won’t be either if someone stole _my_ teeth.”

* * *

Robbie woke up slowly. First he felt the familiar softness of his orange chair. Then he heard the sounds of someone walking around his kitchen. He smelled chocolate, heard humming—

Then he tasted blood and felt a throb in his jaw. He cursed into his chair.

“Robbie? Are you awake?”

“Regretfully.” Robbie opened his eyes. Sportacus stood before him, holding a glass of water and a pill.

The Elf put these on the side table and ran a hand through Robbie’s hair. Now _that_ felt good. “Can you sit up?” He asked. Gingerly, Robbie did so. “It’s been four hours so if you are uncomfortable you can take one of—” Robbie reached out and swallowed the pill, chasing it down with small, quick sips of water. “… these.”

Robbie finished the water— it helped with the blood in his mouth— before leaning his forehead against Sportacus’ chest. Sportacus resumed petting him. “I don’t remember any of it,” Robbie confessed.

“You bit the dentist’s thumb twice,” Sportacus recounted with amusement. “And as we left you criticized the receptionist’s outfit.”

“Standard behavior, then.” Robbie lifted his head to look up at Sportacus. “Anything else?”

Sportacus’ cheeks went pink but he grinned. “You kept telling me you loved me.” Robbie groaned in embarrassment and Sportacus giggled. “Are you hungry? You can have some Jell-O or ice cream or this fun kind of chocolate milk Ziggy recommended—”

Again, Robbie interrupted him. “You went food shopping? For sweets?”

“The kids helped but yes.”

Grabbing him by the vest, Robbie pulled Sportacus down and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you,” he stated. “In fact I love you so much that I’m not going to kiss you on the lips because my mouth is full of blood.”

“The salt water gargling will help with that.” Sportacus, pink once more, pressed a kiss to Robbie’s forehead. “I love you, too.”


End file.
